User blog:XScar/I've started too many projects! Anyone want to help with some?
I keep starting random things every other day... and there's just so much to be done! Here are some ideas and things I'm planning on doing... I apologize for the wall of text. I tried to organize it. Plus, I came up with this more to keep myself in check than anything :P Manga Chapters So today I began working on various chapter pages. I hadn't really looked at them before, but they could definitely use some work: *From chapter 43+ (minus these last few chapters), synopses need to be written! I really don't like doing this and would rather someone else... not because it's laborious, but because I'm terrible at doing summaries :D *In the infobox where it says "Corresponding episode," I started to actually link to the episode page instead of just having dead text. I know I would prefer to click the episode to check the episode out than just see a number. *Maybe Aszach could rework his navigation boxes to include the chapters for each arc as well, instead of just having "List of Volumes and Chapters." We could then stick it on each chapter page to make browsing more efficient. *There's a lot of inconsistencies with names too. One of the pages I saw today had names like "Cocolu" and "Padokia." Need to go through and fix any of those. *The character lists for each chapter are a bit inconsistent too. Sometimes we have characters first and last name, sometimes just their first. Need to figure which to go with it and fix those. *We might want to add kana/kanji and romaji to the chapter infoboxes too? We have them in all the other boxes, might as well have them here too. *Maybe we could get the actual publication dates in WSJ for the early chapters? I'm not sure how hard it would be to find out when the chapters originally appeared, but right now we're currently listing only the dates for the volumes. *Most of the images on the pages are of the cover page, but a few are not... giving a slight inconsistency. Do we want to stick with only cover pages? Or do we want to try and find a highlight page from the chapters to replace them with? (It would be easier just to stick with cover pages in my opinion :D) *Add links in the synopsis like I did on Ging Freecss (Chapter)? *Replace scanlated images with those with text removed and/or RAWS. I think that's really it for the manga chapters at the moment. Please chime in! Updating Character Infoboxes So I've updated quite a bit in the infoboxes for characters that have appeared in the 2011 series so far... but there's still all the characters that haven't! Lots and lots of characters still use the old infobox template and need to be updated. Kana and romaji need to be added on some, voice actors on others. Sometimes even general information like if they're dead, their hair color, eye color, etc. is missing. I'm really bad at colors (I'm actually legally color blind), so I really hate guessing when filling in some of the hair colors/eye colors. For example, when I look at Banner... her hair is brown, not "Light auburn." So someone who can make that differentiation, please find characters with those missing! Obviously this can only go through GI. Music Pages Some of the soundtrack pages need some formatting updates to look like HUNTER×HUNTER_Original_Soundtrack_Vol.1. I fixed up Hunter × Hunter OVA Original Soundtrack, but never got around to Greed Island and then the collection page. 1999 Pictures I was originally going to go through the 1999 series and update all the pictures I could, but I have yet to do so. Here's somethings that need to be done: *Most of the Hunter applicants need profile shots. Please, please, please, if you take up this job don't saturate, sharpen, or over brighten the pictures. I agree that the masters for the series are really bad and dark, and it would be amazing if they were bright, sharp, and nicely colored... but trying to do that to the image usually only makes it look worse. You can't work CSI enhance magic on it, sadly. So! Just take a png screenshot at 640x480 with no subtitles. Cropping it probably the only thing you really might need to do to the image -- cropping to get shots like on Neon's page. *Locations! It would be cool if we could do more switch options for 1999/2011 on location pages too, like Heavens Arena. *Tip: There are a lot of cels around on the internet that look quite nice. I've used cel images in a few places, like on Grandmother's page... and it looks so clean and sharp :D Of course, not all scans are always as HQ as that one, so use discretion. Also, be aware that sometimes scans of cels don't always have the correct backgrounds (or might even be lacking them). General Stuff So on infoboxes, where we have two lines of things, I've seen two different methods being used to make a break: *a simple break *and then a list like this one. On most of the pages I've been editing, I've been sticking with just the break. Do we want to set a standard? Also, on pictures in infoboxes, we have a some pages at 250px, some at 200px. Do we have a standard on this? Or is it just by best judgement picture by picture. Category:Blog posts